The invention relates to containers for storing pictures. A container of this general type is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,820, issued Jan. 6, 1981.
Known containers of the above-mentioned type typically have a display window and transverse walls extending orthogonally with respect to the display window. The transverse walls support at least one picture, presented at the window, in the picture's lateral position (hereinafter, "picture alignment"). According to the teaching of the patent referred to above, a biasing device is used to hold the stack flat against the window and is deactivated upon opening of the container, so that the stack of pictures can be removed easily. If, however, the pictures are removed in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the pictures, and if there is a small spacing between the picture alignment walls and the picture edges, the stack can be disordered and the pictures may be damaged during removal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a container for storing a stack of pictures designed so that pictures can be inserted and removed without the risk of damaging or disordering them.